Twenty Minutes
by thegoldhat
Summary: So, is everything alright?" "Yes, I explained the situation." "What'd you say?" "I told them you were allergic to um … elevators, and you forgot your EpiPen so I had to run to give it to you or else you'd die right here, in this mall." All dialogue. TG.


"How long is this going to take?"

"Twenty minutes."

"_Gabriella_!"

"You asked."

"Twenty minutes? You yelled at me for taking two minutes to go buy a soda, yet you're willing to wait _twenty minutes_ just to buy a pair of jeans?"

"Troy ... remember when I waited in line for an hour just to go on that new rollercoaster ride with you? You owe me. If this takes twenty minutes I'll only make you wait forty for the next line, okay?"

"No! Not okay! That was for a rollercoaster ride. This is a line in the mall to buy a pair of _jeans_."

"Your point?"

"In that last store we were at, we only had to wait like five seconds. Couldn't you buy your jeans there?"

"Ew. Gross, Troy. Did you see those jeans? Hideous I tell you."

"Have you been shopping with Sharpay recently, Gabriella?"

"Yes. She was busy today; I had to bring you along."

"Oh, okay, now I know I'm just a substitute for Sharpay."

"An annoying substitute at that. Can't you be more patient?"

"Hey! I am patient. But there is a line. A line that has been crossed. Waiting in line for twenty minutes is not productive."

"Oh, Troy. You're cute when you're angry."

"Is my cute-ness enough to get you to ditch the line? We haven't even moved since we got here."

"Why is this bugging you so much? You wouldn't have had anything to do today if I hadn't invited you to go to the mall. You know that."

"I uh … kindofneedtogotothebathroom."

"What?"

"I … need to go – "

"Hold on a minute, my phone's ringing."

" … "

"Sorry, that was Taylor calling. What were you saying?"

"I NEED TO GO PEE!"

" … I _told_ you, Troy. You shouldn't have had that soda."

" … "

"Just go."

" … "

"What took you so long – oh wait. What's that on your cheek? TROY! You bought _ice cream_?"

"Uh. I passed the shop on the way back … I got you one … but I was kind of hungry. And it's _your_ fault, you made us skip lunch."

"Troy, the bathroom's in the opposite direction of the ice cream shop. And you know my size always goes first! I can't afford to be wearing the same clothes all the time."

"Wow, you must spend every weekend here. Is this why we don't spend as much time together? Because you're shopping? With Sharpay? Look at you, Gabriella. You've turned shallow. You got mad at me for buying ice cream. You made me skip lunch. You're making me wait in this damn line for twenty minutes."

"I … "

"Ha! See?"

"No! You interrupted me before I could finish."

"Then say what you were going to say, Gabriella. I'm not stopping you."

"I … "

"If you're going to act like this, I think we need a break."

"What?"

"I think we need a break, Gabriella."

"Fine!"

"I'm leaving now. Have fun waiting for another ten minutes."

"We took my car."

"Just don't talk to me. I'm calling Chad."

"You forgot your phone at home Troy. That's why you used mine when we got here to call your parents to tell them we were going to be at the mall for the whole afternoon."

"Then I'll use a payphone."

"Oh please, you've probably used up all your money to buy that ice cream."

" … Then I'm _walking_ home. We broke up, Gabriella. Don't talk to me."

" … "

" … "

"Troy, wait!"

"GABRIELLA, YOU JUST LOST YOUR SPOT IN LINE THAT WE SPENT FIFTEEN MINUTES FOR!"

"It doesn't matter. You're right. I was being insensitive. I'm sorry, Troy."

"Um … okay. But you should go back. You triggered the alarm when you ran out the store with your jeans. Here comes mall security. They don't look happy."

" … "

"So is everything alright?"

"Yes, I explained the situation."

"What did you say?"

"I told them you were allergic to um … elevators, and I forgot to give you your EpiPen® so I had to run to give it to you or else you'd die right here, in this mall."

"Who knew innocent little Gabriella Montez would lie like that?"

"I've changed since you first met me, Troy."

"_I'll say_."

"I said I was sorry. Are we still … not a couple?"

"No, sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Gabriella. I … I'd like to get back together. What do you say?"

"I'd _love_ it … okay, if we hurry we can still go to that new shoe store that just opened."

"_Gabri _– "

"Just kidding, Troy."


End file.
